dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramón's Lament, Chapter four
Chapter four of Ramón's Lament. Story After the airshow, Kit took Ramón to an amusement park. Ramon had a blast there: especially that he could do it while shirtless (it was still quite hot out). Currently they were having some snacks and drinks after a few rides. "You having fun?" Kit asks, Ramon smiles, "you bet" he answers drinking his soda. After finishing their meals they rode some more rides until it was closing time. Now we see them leaving. "How did you like it?" Kit expressed, Ramon didn't know what to say, "it's, it's something, I don't know what to say" he shrugged happily, Kit though understood, "I see" he replies as they then approach a bus-stop and when a bus arrives they board and ride it back to Higher-for-Hire, Ramon was sitting nearest to the window in deep thought: he still missed his parents, but didn't wanna let them down, Kit saw him looking like this, "what's on your mind Ramon?" he asks, Ramon faces him, "well, I was just thinking about all you've done for me: doing everything my parents would do, I'm grateful to have you" he expressed, "me too" Kit whispers and gives him a hug. The rest of the bus-ride was a quiet one until they reached home, Weechee was present with his Douglas-Dolphin flying-boat, looking like he was expecting them, "ah there you guys are" he greets and gives a wink at Kit who returns it, Ramon was wondering what that was about but doesn't bother asking as they board the plane, Weechee though was letting Kit fly this time as he's curious to see how it would be and Kit was more than happy to do so. Once seated and they fly off Ramon asks "where are we going now?" Kit and Weechee look at him with smiles, "it's a surprise" Kit answered, in truth they were heading to Louie's. Ramon felt tired all of a sudden so he tuckers out, asking them to wake him when they arrive at wherever they're going, Weechee had brought out a blanket from a compartment and switched places with Kit so the teen could drape it over the scamp incase he felt cold (though he wasn't). After Kit returned to the co-pilot chair and took over the flying, Weechee stole a glance at Ramon, "I knew you'd make a great dad, even if you are too young to legally adopt" he remarks, "thanks, and truthfully my own caregivers Baloo Rebecca Wildcat and Riven are the official adopters, but they let me do the parenting, I just couldn't stand seeing him go through the same things I did" Kit expressed much to Weechee's curiosity, "um if you don't me asking, but you said you were an orphan too, how did you become one?" he asks shyly, Kit was a little surprised, but Weechee was being polite and Kit might as well tell him, "well when I was three, my parents were on a plane to Cape-Suzette for some business of theirs when the plane suddenly crashed, mom and dad, didn't make it" Kit lamented, "ouch" Weechee peeped, "yeah, I couldn't even have any memories of them, I was too young to, and it made me feel empty day-by-day when I was living in the orphanage" Kit adds, "the same one Ramon was sent to?" Weechee wonders, "yeah, and due to having no recollection of my family, I was much like Ramon at the time, though not always, I didn't know anything about my parents at all, not even the family name "Cloudkicker", that is until I broke out: I read a file about me that had all the answers I was looking for, but the misery didn't stop there" Kit states pausing to breath, "even before I ran away, I was always grief-stricken on Mother's day and Father's day, and I once saw a bear-family in a restaurant while I was on the streets: there was this boy who was around my age at the time, he had a mother a father and a baby sister, when I saw how happy he was, it made me feel awful: awful because he had what I didn't, the joy of being taken care of by a mother and father; being tucked into bed and kissed goodnight by mom, go fishing with dad, I didn't get to experience any of that, or worse, know my parents at all" Kit describes and admittedly starts crying, but was shocked to see Weechee was crying much greater, "whoa Weechee, I didn't mean to make you cry" Kit apologized, "I know that, but your backstory, is just so heartbreaking" Weechee wept, that story about Kit's orphaning was a lot worse than his cause of Ramon's, "it may be, but that's what motivated me to take in Ramon, so he wouldn't suffer the same fate as me: quite a lot of kids were orphans back then, assuming you hadn't heard, no one deserves to go through the stuff I had" Kit explained, "oh Kit, if I had come across you on the streets or orphanage, I would've adopted you right on the spot" Weechee sniffled, Kit was quite stunned at that, but flattered too, "I appreciate that, but Baloo already did, I owe him for it" Kit said, he couldn't be anymore grateful to the sloth-bear, him and Rebecca, "oh look there's Louie's" Weechee notes pointing to the island, Kit descends lands on the water and parks just beside a Short-Empire mail/passenger-flying-boat that was preparing to leave: it had stopped to refuel and let the passengers stretch their legs and get a decent meal, but was now ready to get back on the road. Just as the Dolphin-plane was secured to the dock the Empire-plane's last remaining passengers board and the plane powers on, waking up Ramon from his nap, "what plane is that?" Weechee yells as he and Kit walk to the bar, "looks like a Short Empire: another amphibious-flying-boat designed for carrying passengers and mail" Kit deduced, the Short-Empire flying-boat began swimming off, then did a U-turn before speeding off into the air in the direction of Cape-Suzette (it's scheduled to arrive at their airport), Ramon gets to his feet afterward and sees Kit and Weechee walking into Louie's, quickly he fallows, noticing the dock looked empty of seaplanes other than Weechee's, the Sea Duck and the Empire that just left, dismissing that he continues on to the bar, when he opens the door he noticed the lights were off, "uh hello?" he calls while walking in, that's when the lights spontaneously turn on and everyone appear shouting "surprise!", except Wildcat who said "happy Halloween", Ramon looked in awe as Kit Weechee Baloo Wildcat Rebecca Molly Louie Rey Riven and the Jungle-Aces all stood there, "what in the world?" he gasped, "you did all this just for me?" he added, "oh yeah shirtless-boy, all for you" Louie says gesturing to a table with a cake and some presents, "well Ramon, I know we can't recreate the parties your parents made for you, but I hope you still like it" Kit explained hugging Ramon and even kissing his forehead, Ramon started crying happily, "oh Kit, it's perfect" he sobbed and hugs Kit, thanking him repeatedly, Kit gave him a few minutes to get it out of his system before he felt better, then he turned his attention to the presents, "open mine first" Molly begged handing him one present, Ramon opens it and to his amazement, it was a crude drawing of him and his adopted family, complete with Higher-for-Hire behind them, "it's beautiful Molly" Ramon thanked, Rey presented her gift next, and Ramon was surprised once again when he opened it: it was a portrait with one of the photos from his now-destroyed-house, he knew because it had a few burns on it, in it were Ramon as a baby and his parents, "where did you get this?" he asks, "I saw it sticking out of the rubble in your house, I had grabbed it just before we left" Rey explained, "thank you Rey" Ramon expressed, Wildcat went next, revealing his was a new trainer-toolkit to replace the one Ramon lost in the destruction of his house (he never thought he would play with them again), Baloo's was a baseball-bat and glove for him and Kit, Rebecca's was a photo-album from the gang's past-adventures back then: it had one with the Lightning-Gun, one with the whale Moby-Dimple, one with the giant squid with an ice-cream-craving, one with the Yenkara Henry, one with their capture of the Titanium Turkey, one with the flying gas-station, one with Baloo disguised as a lady (much to Baloo's embarrassment as Ramon thought it was funny) and another with him as a baron, one with a shrunken-Molly, one with the body-switching idol, one with the lost-valley, one with Panda-La, one with Baloo and Kit doing a flying-version of pizza-delivery, and so many more, plus photos of all the villains and allies they met, Ramon was impressed, "this is incredible" he comments, next he got a toy-plane from Riven: the plane was a Savoia-Marchetti S.55 flying-boat, "what kind of plane is this?" he asks, everyone looks at Kit with smiles, knowing he'll know, "hmm, looks like a Savoia-Marchetti S.55 flying-boat: a catamaran-like plane with two fuselages and dual-propellers; one facing forward, the other backward, I've seen a bunch of these during my street-days" Kit deduced, next Ramon got a blanket from Ernie which had engineering-tools adorned on it, Ramon lazily rubbed it against his cheek for a moment before being ready for his next gift, which was a toy-T18 Boarhound-armored-car from Oscar, and Kit saved his own for last: a green baseball-cap quite like his own, "aw Kit" Ramon teased, "what? I think you'd look good in a hat" Kit counters making everyone laugh, Ramon tries it on: wearing it backwards like Kit and looks almost like an exact copy, "well you ready for cake? that's my present" Louie humors, and yes the cake was his present, Ramon nods and they begin the celebration, but first Ramon gives Kit another hug, "you're the best father I never had Kit" he expressed, gaining a group "aw" before returning to the party. And Ramon now finally lives happily ever after. The End Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction